Currently, inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses have been very popular. The inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses have the advantages of light weight, easy to carry and store, etc., and thus are widely used in various occasions. For example, household inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses can often be used as temporary beds for visiting guests. In addition, the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses are very suitable for use in outdoor camping.
Conventionally, the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses are generally made of PVC sheet, PU sheet, or the like, and have various different structures, in which a typical mechanism is that using a top sheet, a bottom sheet, and a side wall coupled to the top sheet and the bottom sheet to form an inflatable air chamber. Tensioning structures, which are coupled to the top sheet and the bottom sheet and are arranged at an interval, are disposed in the air chamber, so as to form a shape having a certain height and a substantially flat upper surface for people to lie on.
Among the existing inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses, some have a larger height, whereby the side walls of the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses after being inflated are susceptible to bulge and deform, affecting the appearance of the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses. And, the bulging and deformation of the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses may also result in the decay of air pressure in the air chamber, such that the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses are softened, reducing the comfort of the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem of bulging of the side walls, in some inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses, a middle sheet is arranged between the top sheet and the bottom sheet and is coupled to the side walls. In the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses of such a structure, although the problem of bulging and deformation of the side walls is slightly improved, the desired result still cannot be achieved. Moreover, since tensioning structures have to be arranged between the middle sheet and the top sheet and between the middle sheet and the bottom sheet, the manufacturing process of the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses becomes more complicated, that is to say, more plastic sheet is required.
Furthermore, in the prior art, the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses with a relatively large height have a defect in its stability. When a user lies on or seats near the edge of the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses, the inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses are susceptible to roll over. In order to improve the stability, an inflatable stabilization tube is arranged on the outer periphery of the bottom sheet of the inflatable bed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,910. However, such a structure will not only affect the aesthetic appearance of the inflatable bed, but also brings inconvenience to the user.